warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Just A Nightmare
Note If you do comment, I would really appreciate it if it was constructive, so I can improve this and make it more enjoyable to read. Thank you! FlameClan Leader: ''' :Wolfshine - grey tom, green eyes :(Apprentice, Nightpaw) '''Deputy: :Foxwing - ginger she-cat, white tail tip Medicine Cat: :Spidercloud - black tom :(Apprentice, Soddentail) Warriors: :Goldenfeather - golden she-cat :(Apprentice, Firepaw) :Icefoot - white tom :(Apprentice, Bluepaw) :Whitethorn - cream she-cat, white patches :Blackdust - black-and-white tom :Spotheart - light brown tabby she-cat, dark brown spots :Daisyleaf - ginger-and-white she-cat, amber eyes :(Apprentice, Lightpaw) :Mapleclaw - ginger tom :Tabbytooth - dark brown tabby tom :Waspthroat - ginger-and-black she-cat Apprentices: :Bluepaw - blue tom :Firepaw - light ginger she-cat :Lightpaw - golden tom :Nightpaw - black she-cat :Soddentail - silver flecked she-cat, amber eyes Queens: :Quailstripe - speckled brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes, mother to Tabbytooth's kits: Jaykit (blue tabby tom), Fawnkit (tan she-cat), Thrushkit (sandy tom). :Featherwhisker - marble-pelted silver she-cat Elders: :Silverfang - grey tabby tom :Robinnose - dark russet tom Prologue (Note: I know it's super short, I will try to lengthen it at some point!) "The flames lick at the she-cat's paws, but she ignores them, and stalks over the smoldering embers as if they are non-existent. The smoke seems to embrace her, and it swirls and swirls around her, seeming to emerge from her fur. She lives for the flames, loving their heat and raw strength." Nightkit stared up at Whitethorn, amazed. "What's she called?" The black kit, knowing the answer already. Whitethorn purred, and swept her tail over her smallest kit's head. "She is called the Leader of the Night, or The Nightmare." Nightkit frowned. That wasn't the right answer. That wasn't the answer Whitethorn usually gave. "Isn't her name Flamestar?" Whitethorn stared into Nightkit's eyes, and Nightkit was surprised to see confusion in her mother's usually bright, green eyes. "Whitethorn?" She whispered. The cloud of uncertainty seemed to leave Whitethorn's eyes, and she smiled. "Sorry Nightkit, what were we talking about?" Nightkit pawed at her mother's stomach. "It's not supposed to be like this!" Whitethorn gazed down at her, and Nightkit was quite alarmed when she noticed that her mother's eyes were blacker then her pelt. "Nightkit. You have a destiny." "No!" Nightkit squealed. You're supposed to tell me I look like I was dragged through a thorn bush backwards, then groom me! Please! This never happened!" Whitethorn extended her claws, and Nightkit fell silent. "You have a destiny. You will have a choice one day, Nightkit. You can destroy the world, or save it. And you will destroy it." "No!" Chapter One Nightpaw woke to the sound of yowling. She soon realized it was her own, and crouched low to the ground, panting. The light angled in through the brambles of the den, and she shivered slightly before heading to the sunlight, and stretching. Bluepaw yawned, and got to his paws. "You're up early Nightpaw." Nightpaw glanced at him, and the panic and surprise at finding her dream had only been that, a dream, ''was gone from her eyes. "So are you." Bluepaw purred with amusement, even though what she had said wasn't very amusing. At all. She gave him an odd look, and he averted his eyes. "Sorry." Nightpaw shrugged. "It's fine. You did nothing." Bluepaw gave her a quick, searching look, then purred slightly. "Okay, cool. Any idea what we'll be doing today?" Nightpaw shook her head. "There is no 'we' in this. Icefoot will decide what ''you do, Wolfshine will decide what I ''do." Bluepaw's face fell. "Oh, okay... I'll go now." He padded around Nightpaw and out of the apprentices' den. She watched him leave, guilty feelings squirming in her stomach. Should she have said that? Probably not. The problem was, he obviously liked her, feelings she didn't return, yet was a little too scared to admit it. Nightpaw had figured the best way to deal with it was to just be cold in his direction until he put one and two together, and stopped liking her. A sudden crackle of branches at the entrance to the apprentice den made her groan. Was it Bluepaw ''again? ''Luckily for her sanity, it was Foxwing, FlameClan's deputy. "Nightpaw? Wolfstar wanted you." Nightpaw nodded, then frowned. "You mean Wolf''shine?" Foxwing looked rather surprised. "No, I meant Wolfstar. I know he didn't recieve his nine lives, but he still deserves the name of a leader, don't you think?" Nightpaw thought for a moment, then shrugged. "If you think so." She made to leave, but found her way blocked by Foxwing, who was staring fiercely at her." "You are his kit and apprentice. Surely you believe in your father, mentor and leader?" "I do not care that he is related to me, nor that he is my mentor," Nightpaw responded. "If StarClan hasn't blessed him, then he is not fit to be our leader." She passed Foxwing, and emerged into the center of the camp. Chapter Two "Oh, the young leader has ''finally ''decided to grace us with her prescense." Nightpaw glared at Goldenfeather. "Wolfshine needed to talk to me. This 'meeting' is not as important as our leader's wishes." "I never said it was," sneered the golden she-cat. "I was only commenting on the fact that you are late." "But I ''couldn't ''have made it on time!" exclaimed Nightpaw, voice full of annoyance.